


Here for You

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Worst Nightmare [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is worried when Jamie is late home from a shift, a phone call from Danny causes Beth to wonder will she ever see Jamie again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since Beth had been posted to New York, after a month she and Jamie had started dating and they were still going strong. Soon Beth had fallen in love with the city and realised that even though she missed her family back in Wales she didn't want to leave and decided to leave the Army and she became an EMT so she still could still use the skills she had learned from being a medic.

She had the day off after working a night shift, it was now quarter to one and Beth made her way out of hers and Jamie's apartment to meet Jamie and Renzulli for a coffee.

* * *

 

Beth reached the coffee shop with five minutes to spare; she waited outside with Jamie's and Renzulli's coffees in a cardboard holder, she knew the type of coffee Renzulli liked because she had been meeting him and Jamie a lot while they had been on breaks. She started to drink her coffee while she waited. She then spotted a squad car come around the corner and stop in front of her, she smiled as Jamie climbed out of the passenger side.

"Hi Jamie"

"Hi Beth" smiled Jamie,

Beth held out the coffee holder and said "yours is the one on the right"

Jamie took his coffee and sighed after taking a sip "I needed that"

Beth laughed as Renzulli came over, "here you go Tony" said Beth holding out the remaining coffee for Renzulli.

"Thanks Beth" while Beth went to put the holder in the trash Renzulli turned to Jamie and said "you've defiantly found yourself a keeper there kid"

"Yeah I know" replied Jamie smiling as Beth returned.

"So have you guys been busy?"

"A little" replied Renzulli,

"Anything interesting?" asked Beth,

"Not really, just the usual" said Jamie shrugging his shoulders; so far his shift had been boring, not that he wasn't glad not being shot at. But so far the shift had consisted of pulling people over and that was his least favourite part of the job.

Renzulli was about to say something when his radio crackled into life, _'12_ _th_ _sergeant 10-50 at 54_ _th_ _and Madison'_

Renzulli sighed and replied into the radio "10-4"

Beth looked at Jamie and Jamie knew she was wondering what a 10-50 was, "disorderly person or group, and seeing as its Friday it's probably a group" Beth nodded and watched as Renzulli and Jamie both downed the rest of their coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee Beth, see ya" said Renzulli as he threw is empty cup away and went over to the driver's side of the car.

Jamie threw his cup away and kissed Beth on the cheek and said "see you later"

"Be careful" said Beth,

"Always am" Jamie smiled and then jogged over to the squad car, Beth waved as the car peeled away from the curb and then headed back to the apartment to wait for Jamie's shift to end at three.

As Jamie climbed into the squad car he knew he was lucky to have Beth, she knew he loved his job and Beth being from Special Forces meant she didn't freak out if anything happened to him. The first time she'd met him was when he had been shot, so she could have easily avoided him and he was so thankful she hadn't.

* * *

 

It was now half past one and it turned out Jamie and Renzulli hadn't needed to down their coffee, some other Officers were nearby and had heard Jamie's and Renzulli's orders over the radio and had intervened. And now Jamie had to listen to Renzulli complain about it.

"Didn't you find that annoying kid?"

Jamie was about to answer but Renzulli just cut him off,

"I mean yes I'm glad the situation was resolved quickly without much fuss, but now I think I've got heartburn from downing my coffee. Have you got heartburn or am I just the unlucky one?"

"Just you Sarge and you've only got another… hour and a half left on shift and then you can go home and put your feet up"

"Shut up kid" Renzulli huffed in annoyance and Jamie had to try and stop himself from laughing at the look on Renzulli's face.

* * *

 

Beth was sat on the couch watching T.V but not really watching it, it was four o'clock and Jamie was never late home, and if he was he made sure to call. Which he hadn't. So Beth was trying to stop herself from worrying, it wasn't working.

Beth's cell phone then started to ring and she leapt at it as if her life depended on it, which in a way it did. Because Beth didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Jamie.

"Hello? Jamie?"

"Sorry Beth its Danny"

Beth sighed, she had been hoping it was Jamie, but maybe Danny knew where Jamie was. In the background she heard sirens and hoped maybe Jamie had to extend his shift and didn't get a chance to call her. Yes that was it, nothing had happened to him.

"Has Jamie had to extend his tour Danny?"

"Yeah he did…"

Beth stopped breathing, something was wrong. Something had happened to Jamie. "Danny what aren't you telling me?" begged Beth,

"Uh… Beth I dunno how to tell you" that's when Beth heard the hitch in Danny's voice. Danny was trying to keep his emotions in check, Danny was trying to stay in Detective mode and not slip into worried big brother mode.

"Danny please you have to tell me!" begged Beth,

"Jamie and Renzulli were asked to come and help with a big arrest as they were nearby and the Detectives needed help arresting the group… I had come to help as well… two of the group ran down an alley… Jamie and another Officer gave chase… then…. Then"

"Danny" whispered Beth,

"The suspects started shooting at Jamie and the other Officer… there was a faulty gas pipe in the alley… oh God Beth… there was an explosion and rescue teams are still getting to Jamie and the other Officer."

"Oh God please no!" cried Beth, "Danny where are you? I'm coming" Danny told her the address, he knew there was no stopping here and frankly he didn't want to.

Just as Beth put down the phone the channel she had been sort of watching change to a news update report and there on the screen was where the explosion had been. It was all a mess and Jamie had been in the alley. How had she not known something had been wrong? Beth turned the T.V off with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Please let him be alive! Please God don't take Jamie from me!" prayed Beth as she left the apartment with images of the scene rolling around in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

" _The suspects started shooting at Jamie and the other Officer… there was a faulty gas pipe in the alley… oh God Beth… there was an explosion and rescue teams are still getting to Jamie and the other Officer."_

" _Oh God please no!" cried Beth, "Danny where are you? I'm coming" Danny told her the address, he knew there was no stopping here and frankly he didn't want to._

_Just as Beth put down the phone the channel she had been sort of watching change to a news update report and there on the screen was where the explosion had been. It was all a mess and Jamie had been in the alley. How had she not known something had been wrong? Beth turned the T.V off with tears falling down her cheeks._

" _Please let him be alive! Please God don't take Jamie from me!" prayed Beth as she left the apartment with images of the scene rolling around in her mind._

**1 hour earlier**

Jamie and Renzulli arrived seeing Detectives and Officers trying to bring a group under control. Jamie sighed it was three o'clock and he should have been coming off shift, and it looked like he would be here a while. He knew he should call Beth so she wouldn't worry, but it didn't look like he would have chance. Jamie and Renzulli walked over to a Detective going to ask what they could do to help and that's when Jamie spotted Danny.

"Hey Jamie"

"Hi Danny"

"I thought you were working the morning shift today?" asked Danny, ever since Jamie's shooting there had been less arguments between the brothers and Danny always tried to keep up with what was going on with Jamie.

"I was" deadpanned Jamie,

Danny laughed "and that it is why I don't miss walking a beat"

"Well at least when I'm not working the graveyard shift, and unless there's a big emergency I know that I have nights off and I can sleep uninterrupted" smirked Jamie,

"Shut up kid"

"Great come back Danny"

"Oh just you wait until Sunday kid and I'll whip your ass at basketball"

"Oh really? Well let me ask you this Danny, who won the last five times you, challenged me to a match?" asked Jamie with his arms folded and a smile on his face,

"Oh you are cocky today; I'll look forward to beating you"

"I look forward to seeing you try"

Before Danny could reply Jamie was called over by Renzulli. Jamie was briefed on what he needed to do; basically he was on crowd control. Looking around and seeing the Detectives and Officers trying to still bring a growing group under control, he was reminded of the day he and Renzulli were pushed down stairs and he unconsciously ran a hand over where he had banged his head.

"Reagan"

"Yes Sarge?" asked Jamie looking back at Renzulli,

"You ok?"

"Yeah"

Renzulli nodded and said "well as you're basically on crowd control and the Lieutenant wants me to stay here and help direct the other Officers and Detectives you are gonna be paired up with Officer Moore" Jamie nodded and as he turned to make his way over to Officer Moore, Renzulli patted his back in a way of saying 'stay safe and look after yourself' Jamie stopped and turned back towards Renzulli and smiled as a way of saying 'you're not gonna get rid of me that easily'. Jamie and Officer Moore on their way to the unruly crowd they passed Danny, Jamie waved at Danny and then continued on to the crowd.

Jamie and Officer Moore had been trying to keep the crowd under control for half an hour now; they had been shown photos of the main suspects the Detectives want brought in for questioning. Three men of the wanted suspects had yet to be found, that was when Jamie spotted two of them making a break for it.

"Moore!" and Jamie took off after the men closely followed by Moore who was informing the Lieutenant of what was happening via his radio.

Jamie and Moore followed the men down an alley and then the men opened fired, Jamie ducked down behind a dumpster. Slowly Jamie and Moore moved towards the men, the men then found they had picked an alley with one metal door at the end, which was locked. As Jamie and Moore approached the men, they heard them arguing.

"What are you thinking? You're insane!"

"Well we gotta get out of here, so I'm gonna shot the lock"

"Don't do that! Can't you smell that gas? Don't risk blowing us up!"

"Well I'm not going to jail so move outta my way!"

"You're insane!" and the men who had been protesting started moving towards Jamie and Moore with his hands raised in an act of surrender, he kicked his gun over towards them. As Moore handcuffed the man Jamie moved towards the other man.

"Freeze NYPD!"

The man spun around and said "I'm not going anywhere with you!" and shot at the lock of the metal door.

"NO!" yelled Jamie, somehow he knew this was going to end badly. And it did. The bullet didn't destroy the lock, it instead ricochet off the door and hit the gas pipe which had been faulty. The man who had fired the bullet dived behind a nearby dumpster, unfortunately for Jamie he wasn't near any cover, but luckily he wasn't close to the pipe. But that didn't mean he wasn't thrown back from the resulting blast.

As he was flung back he heard Moore yell "REAGAN!" Jamie felt himself hit a brick wall and then be propelled towards the concrete floor, as his head cracked against the floor the last image Jamie saw before falling into the all-consuming darkness was Beth smiling and laughing.

* * *

 

Danny watched as Jamie and his temporary partner chased after two of the suspects, Danny noticed Jamie had been the first one to notice the suspects running and he felt proud about it. _Way to go kid_ thought Danny.

Danny then continued to keep watch of the crowd control; he knew Jamie and his partner would have everything under control. But not two minutes later Danny heard gunfire, his head snapped towards Renzulli who looked wide eyed at him. They then both ran to where the gunfire was coming from, and then suddenly it stopped. But then as they neared the alley they heard a single gunshot and Jamie yelling "NO!" and then an almighty bang.

Danny reached the entrance to the alley way and cried out in fear. Some fallen bricks blocked his way; "JAMIE!" shouted Danny praying to hear a reply, but there was none. Danny then thought how was he going to explain this to his dad? Let alone Beth.

Danny was overwhelmed by fear; only fourteen months ago Jamie had almost been taken from them and had come back from the brink and now? Could Jamie be lucky a second time around? He prayed to God that Jamie was.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth approached the scene, before leaving the apartment she grabbed her EMT ID so she would be allowed to stay at the scene. Danny spotted her and ran over.

"Danny have they found him?"

Danny shook his head with a grief stricken look on his face, "they're still clearing the entrance, come on I'll take you there" Danny placed a hand on Beth's arm and led her to the entrance of the alley.

Beth sucked in a breath and tried to keep the tears at bay; she pulled herself into medic mode and waited with Danny. It was another five minutes before the entrance was cleared, Beth and Danny went behind the rescue team and first they came across one of the suspects who had been handcuffed. Another Detective identified the suspect as Ollie Harper, he was coming around and some EMT's took him away on a stretcher, Beth didn't help them she only had one person in mind who needed her help.

The next person for them to come across had both Beth and Danny hurrying over; they could see the back of a Police uniform. Of course they hoped the other Officer was alright, but they wanted the Officer to be Jamie.

Beth reached the Officer first,

"Beth is it Jamie?" asked Danny with a desperate look in his eyes,

When Beth looked up at Danny and shook her head, Danny kicked a small broken piece of brick and exclaimed "damn it!"

Beth was about to move away when Moore opened his eyes and murmured "Reagan"

Danny spun around and crouched next to Beth in front of Moore.

"Where in the alley was Officer Reagan… Moore?" asked Danny as he checked Moore's name badge,

"He was near the end trying to arrest the other suspect, the suspect didn't want to go with Jamie and tried to shoot the lock on the door, but the bullet ricochet off the door as it was metal and hit a gas pipe and the pipe was faulty because we could smell the gas" whispered Moore.

"Come on lets go look" said Danny to Beth, as Beth and Danny rose to their feet Moore got their attention and they crouched back down.

"Don't bother looking for Jamie where there's cover"

"Why not?" asked Danny fearing the answer, the look on Beth's face showed she was worried like Danny,

"He wasn't near any cover so when the pipe blew he got flung against a wall and bounced off to the floor"

Beth looked wide eyed at Danny as they walked away from Moore who now had two EMT's with him. "Danny"

"I know Beth, but we'll him"

"I know we will, but what state will he be in?" worried Beth.

For that Danny had no answer, they hung back while the rescue team cleared the second wall of fallen bricks, Danny and Beth just hoped Jamie wasn't under the bricks.

Another five minutes later and they heard the team call out "we've got two people over here!" Beth and Danny ran over thankful that Jamie wasn't under the bricks.

Beth reached Jamie first and gasped a few tears escaped down her cheeks, she stood staring at Jamie and Danny stood next to her, not liking seeing Jamie like this. Jamie was lying on his side facing away from the wall and had blood down the side of his face. Beth and Danny crouched down in front of Jamie ignoring the other suspect who had caused all of this.

Beth gently moved some stray locks of hair from Jamie's face and held his hand, "you'll be alright Jamie" and Beth firmly believed it as she now could see Jamie breathing well and unhindered. Danny held Jamie's other hand and said "we've got you kid, it's all ok".


	4. Chapter 4

Beth squeezed Jamie's hand, that's when Jamie's eyes flickered open.

"Jamie?" asked Danny getting into Jamie's line of sight, but Jamie still didn't seem to see Danny and blinked continually looking confused.

"Jamie? Come on Jamie answer me!" Danny ordered, but Jamie still didn't make any response.

In his worry and frustration Danny squeezed Jamie's shoulder; Jamie's eyes darted up him. "Danny?"

"How you holding up kid?"

Jamie looked confused,

"Jamie?"

"I can't hear you!" panicked Jamie, but his eyes were starting to close.

"Beth he is gonna be alright isn't he?" asked Danny desperately,

Beth leaned towards Jamie and looked into his eyes and using her past knowledge as a frontline medic she turned to Danny and said "he is going to be fine he just has a bad concussion" she then placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder to get his attention, she spoke slowly so Jamie would be able to read her lips.

"You've got to try and stay awake"

Jamie nodded his head slowly and then winced in the pain that it caused. Beth squeezed his hand and smiled at him, Jamie gave her a small smile in return. Two EMT's came over and gently rolled Jamie onto a backboard and placed a temporary bandage on the cut on his head. Jamie was rolled to an ambulance and Beth climbed in the back when Danny said "you go with him, I'll meet you there".

Throughout the whole journey to the hospital Beth held Jamie's hand and kept eye contact and spoke slowly so he could read her lips. Every now and then Jamie would squeeze her hand in a way of letting her know he was ok and she would squeeze his hand in return. When they reached the hospital Jamie was whisked off to an ER triage room, so Beth and Danny waited in the waiting room.

* * *

 

Because Jamie had a minor injury compared to the last time he had been admitted to a hospital, Beth and Danny were the only ones at the hospital as they didn't want to worry the kids, but they had told Erin, Linda and Henry (Frank obviously already knew). The Doctor then came over,

"Family for Jamison Reagan?"

Beth and Danny walked over and the Doctor took them to a corner, "Jamison has a concussion, we ran some scans to see if his head had been injured severely because we were concerned about his hearing difficulties. The scans came back clear, so he may still have difficulties hearing people I am confident in the next few days his hearing will be as good as it normally is". Beth and Danny thanked the Doctor and made their way to the room Jamie was in.

* * *

 

When Jamie regained consciousness in the alley all he could hear was a ringing sound, that and the fact he couldn't remember what had happened really confused him. What had happened to him? He was chasing a suspect and got pushed down stairs. No, that was last year. What happened that caused his head to be pounding as it was?

Then suddenly someone squeezed his shoulder making him jump and found himself looking at Danny's worried face. "Danny?"

Danny said something, but all Jamie could hear was the ringing sound which was making his head hurt more. Danny said something again and still Jamie couldn't hear him and that made him panic, "I can't hear you!"

Danny turned his head and spoke to someone and then Jamie had Beth looking directly at him, he hadn't even known she was there! As she spoke to Danny Jamie found his eyes slipping close, he was finding it hard to keep himself conscious. Beth then put a hand on his shoulder and spoke slowly enough for Jamie to lip read. The next thing Jamie knew he was in an ambulance and Beth was talking to him to keep him awake, when they reached the hospital it was all a blur for Jamie between not hearing anything and wanting to go to sleep.

* * *

 

Beth and Danny entered Jamie's room to find him lying down in the bed, with a bandage wrapped around his head and rubbing his ears; Beth came over and stopped him saying "the Doctor said it could be a couple of days before you get your hearing back to normal"

Jamie looked up at her and sighed in frustration, "what am I supposed to do with not being able to hear anything?"

Beth just gave him a sympathetic look, "we've signed your discharge forms as the Doctor said as long as you have someone with you all the time you can go home".

"But don't you have an afternoon shift tomorrow?" asked Jamie,

"We've sorted it kid, I happen to have the next two days off and tomorrow I'll come over in the afternoon and the day after when Beth is working her morning shift I'll come over then as well".

Jamie nodded, and Danny helped him sit up, Beth went to get the painkillers for Jamie knowing his head must be killing him. Fifteen minutes later they were walking out of the hospital, Danny saw Jamie looking around in almost silent wonder.

So Danny tapped Jamie's arm and asked "what's up?"

"It's juts weird seeing familiar parts of the city but not being able to hear any of it" Danny patted Jamie's shoulder and then went to get the car while Beth waited with Jamie.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth had left for her shift and Danny and Jamie were sat on the couch not knowing what they could do, as Jamie still had a headache. This worried Danny but Beth had said the headache should stop when Jamie's hearing returned.

Danny got Jamie's attention and asked "want to watch some T.V?"

"Really? You're suggesting that? Danny I can't hear anything!"

"Oh yeah, I can put subtitles on for you" suggested a sheepish Danny,

Jamie just shook his head and tossed the remote to Danny and made himself comfortable on the couch.

Twenty minutes later Jamie was thirsty and got up to get a drink, but before he could go anywhere Danny grabbed his wrist and said "where are you going?"

Jamie sighed "to get a drink" he knew what was coming next.

"I'll get it for you" and there it was,

Jamie just pulled his wrist from Danny's grasp and said firmly "I'm just temporarily deaf not an invalid with broken legs" and Jamie then stalked into the kitchen, and slammed the cupboard doors, well he presumed so seeing as he couldn't hear anything. As Jamie turned to leave the kitchen he jumped at suddenly seeing Danny behind him, he also dropped his glass and growled in frustration.

And what made him even angrier was when Danny pushed him out the way saying to him "I've got it"

Jamie then grabbed a bottle of water and marched out of the kitchen and got his laptop to check his emails.

When Danny re-entered the living room he saw Jamie was on his laptop with an annoyed look on his face. Danny touched Jamie's arm and said "I'm only trying to help kid"

Jamie sighed and shut his laptop and replied "I know, but you're treating me like how I was injured fourteen months ago and even then I could manage by myself. I'm not a little child anymore Danny I can take care of myself".

"I guess it's because you're the youngest and we all want to make sure you're ok"

Jamie just shook his head and continued to watch the T.V and read the subtitles. Danny got up to go to the toilet he forgot to get Jamie's attention and said "I'll be back in a minute kid"

That's when Jamie's head snapped around to him and exclaimed "I heard you!"

Danny rushed back over and asked "how well are you hearing me talk?"

"It's still pretty quiet, almost like a whisper but at least I am starting to hear things"

Danny smiled at Jamie and patted his shoulder.

When Danny came back from the toilet he looked for some lunch for him and Jamie, but there wasn't much in the cupboards so he told Jamie he was just going to the grocery store down the block and wouldn't be long.

* * *

 

Danny walked through the door to the apartment and called out "Jamie I'm back!" there was no reply, which worried Danny.

"Jamie?" Danny rounded the corner into the living room and he smiled "oh Jamie" the T.V was on and Jamie was sat on the couch asleep, but he had fallen on his side. Danny turned the T.V volume down and went over to the couch and gently shook Jamie's shoulder.

"Jamie wake up"

"Mpmh"

"Come on Jamie wakey wakey"

"Wha?" Jamie's blinked open,

"You fell asleep on the couch"

Jamie slowly sat up and grimaced,

"What's wrong?" questioned Danny,

"My old wound just pulled a bit"

Danny took on a dazed look, he was transported back to when his Sargent had called him into his office to tell him Jamie had been shot. Danny shuddered he never wanted to go through that again, even after Jamie had gotten better and was back on his beat Danny would have nightmares. While investigating Jamie's shooting Danny had to watch the CCTV footage of Jamie being shot, his nightmares consisted of him being there unable to stop Jamie from being shot, in real life Beth had been there and saved Jamie's life, but in Danny's nightmare he was the only person there and held Jamie in his arms. Every time Danny had this nightmare it was always the same outcome, Jamie died, and with Danny only able to hold him and tell him everything would be alright, which was always a lie in the nightmare. Danny would say to Jamie "I've got you kid, I promise you'll be ok just hang on" and Jamie's last words would be "you promised Danny, you lied" and Jamie would go limp.

Danny was pulled from these darks thoughts by a hand being placed on his shoulder, a hand that belonged to a very _alive_ Jamie.

"Danny you ok?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"Of course I am sure"

They then continued watching the game while they waited for Beth to come home. But they both ended up falling asleep. So when Beth came home she smiled and secretly took a photo of them, Danny was leant against the couch and had an arm on Jamie's arm; Jamie had slid down the couch and had ended up with his head in Danny's lap.

Beth went back to the front door, opened it and then slammed it shut, not wanting to risk Danny and Jamie finding out about the photo. Slamming the door had the desired effect of waking the brothers up.

Beth spoke slowly to Jamie "everything ok?"

"Yeah as now I can hear things"

Beth grinned "that's excellent that already your hearing is coming back"

Jamie just smiled; Danny got up and said "well he had been very well behaved"

"Well that's good" smiled Beth,

"Hey! I'm not a child that needs babysitting!" protested Jamie,

"I'll see you tomorrow kid" said Danny as he got up and waved at Jamie. The next day was Sunday and as Danny was spending the morning with Jamie he would go with Jamie to their father's house and they would meet Beth there.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth had had to leave early for her shift, she had woken Jamie up to say goodbye but he had only been half awake and had gone back to sleep pretty quickly. So as Beth left she met Danny in the hall and told him Jamie was still asleep and told him to make himself comfortable.

So Danny found himself sat watching T.V when he heard Jamie's panicked mutterings from his room, Danny rushed into Jamie's bedroom and saw Jamie was in the midst of a nightmare.

"No stop!" cried Jamie,

"Jamie come on buddy it's alright I've got you" murmured Danny, as he sat on the bed next to Jamie, he knew it was good thing not to touch Jamie after suffering many nightmares himself.

"NO!" and Jamie jolted awake and before seeing the person on his bed was Danny tried to scramble away and almost fell off the bed.

"Whoa! Watch yourself there kid!" said Danny as he leant over and grabbed Jamie's arm before he could fall,

"Danny?"

"Yeah it's me kid"

"Where's Beth?" panicked Jamie, looking around for Beth.

"On her shift, remember?"

Jamie thought for a moment, calmed down and replied "oh yeah I remember"

The brothers then fell into a silence and Danny asked "what was the nightmare about?"

"What nightmare?" asked Jamie, he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Jamie" just Danny saying his name made Jamie know Danny wasn't fooled and he'd better start talking.

"Idreamtaboutmyshootingandthe gaspipe" mumbled Jamie as he looked at the floor,

"Jamie, come on you tell me" said Danny as he lifted Jamie's chin so he could look his younger brother in the eye.

"I dreamt about my shooting and the gas pipe blowing up" whispered Jamie, still not wanting to talk about it.

"I thought your nightmares about the shooting had stopped a long time ago"

"So did I"

Danny placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder, "what happened in the nightmare?"

Jamie looked unsure, but seeing Danny's concerned look made Jamie start to tell his brother what happened. "To start with just the events of a couple days ago played through my dream, but once the suspect shot at the door the pipe blew just like it had done and I was thrown against the wall, but I wasn't knocked out. I looked around and saw Moore, I went over and checked him, but he was dead. Then I turned around and saw Dawson coming towards me with his gun raised." Jamie drew in a shaky breath and continued while looking at his hands "he pointed his gun at me and I froze, he threatened the family and said there was nothing I could do to stop him and this was payback for identifying him and getting him locked up in jail, then he shot me. He walked past me saying you were next Danny and… and…" Jamie found he couldn't continue anymore.

"Jamie, it's alright. Dawson's gone; he's rotting in jail and will be for a very long time. He's gone Jamie"

"I know, but I can't get him out of my head! Sometimes when walking a beat I catch a glimpse of someone who looks like him and the memories all come flooding back" Jamie then sighed "I wish I could be strong like dad, grandpa and you Danny"

"Jamie" whispered Danny, he pulled Jamie forwards and hugged him, "you are strong Jamie, you hear me? We all have our demons that never go away and now and then they rear their ugly head. But it's how you deal with it is what matters, and believe me Jamie, admitting you're having nightmares about the shooting again doesn't make you weak. Trust me."

"But I was scared Danny and I was scared just before the suspect shot at the door, I could smell the gas and I just knew something was going to go wrong"

Danny pushed Jamie back slightly and had a hand on each of Jamie's shoulders, "I'll tell you something Jamie, it doesn't make you weak if you're scared"

"But you weren't"

"Actually I was Jamie"

Jamie looked at Danny in shock, "you were?"

"Yes, when you were shot fourteen months ago and I saw the news report I just knew it couldn't be you because I knew you would have only just gone on shift, but then my Sargent told me it was you because you ended up on a double shift and had just gone off shift and I was so scared Jamie I can't even describe it. And when I saw you and Moore chase the two suspects, I felt proud because I knew you were the one to spot them running away. But when I heard the gunshots, I thought 'please not again' and then I heard you yell and then the explosion. Jamie I was so scared, I thought I really had lost you this time".

Jamie then smiled "you can't get rid of me that easily"

Danny smiled in return "and I am very thankful for that kid, you have no idea how thankful"

Danny then stood up and said "now get ready because I don't want to be late for dinner"

Jamie turned and looked at his alarm clock "we've got just over two hours Danny!"

"And? Like I said, I don't want to be late" as Danny left the room he ruffled Jamie's hair, and left the room hearing Jamie's laughter, which to Danny was a great sound to listen to, especially after everything Jamie had gone through in the past year and a bit.

* * *

 

The family were enjoying their dessert and Frank had been thankful there had been no heated discussions. Throughout dinner Nikki and the boys had cast glances at Jamie, the memory of seeing Jamie in the hospital when he had been shot had been at the front of their minds. They were scared of losing another uncle, but seeing him in front of them with just a bandage on his head and them having only to speak a little louder than normal comforted them.

"You ok uncle Jamie?" asked Nikki,

"Yeah I'm fine Nikki"

"Is your hearing any better?" asked Jack,

"Yeah it's gotten a little better, I'm not hearing whispers anymore but it's still not 100% yet"

"I'm just glad you're ok" said Sean,

"We all are" added Frank, Jamie just smiled at his family and Beth squeezed his hand.

Beth gave Jamie a look to which he nodded; Danny and Frank gave each other confused looks.

"Something you guys want to share?" asked Danny,

"Yes we do" said Beth,

"Do you want to elaborate?" asked Danny,

Jamie laughed and said "I purposed to Beth and she said yes"

Danny grinned "congratulations!" the whole table became a buzz of excitement, Danny had no qualms about Beth joining the family, she was a nice person, she didn't care Jamie was a Police Officer who had a dangerous job and most of all she had saved Jamie's life and for that Danny would always be grateful to her for.

After dessert Jamie pulled Danny aside and asked "when Beth and I get married would you be my best man?"

"Really? You want me to be your best man?" asked Danny a little bit shocked.

"Yeah, unless you don't want to which is ok-"

"Of course I want to! I was just wondering why you picked me"

"Because you're my brother and there isn't anyone else I want standing with me"

Danny slung an arm around Jamie's shoulders and said "I will always stand with you kid, that is always a given no matter what".

* * *

 

Jamie and Beth got back to their apartment and when they sat down Jamie turned to Beth and said as he slipped the engagement ring on her finger "I know being a cop isn't the most safest of jobs but I promise I will always try my hardest to come home to you everyday"

"I know you will Jamie and that is why I love you so much" she then kissed Jamie and after they ended the kiss she added "when Danny called me and said you had been caught in an explosion, I was so scared that I had lost you, but finding you alive and relatively unharmed made all my worry insignificant because I knew you'd be ok and we would still have a life together"

"I love you so much" said Jamie as he hugged Beth,

"Right back at ya Officer Reagan" smiled Beth.


End file.
